ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Here, we can nominate users to become featured users, listed on the main page. Use the button below to nominate someone! type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured User preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. Previous Winners *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omernoy *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink ---- Evolved To'kustar Nominated by Omi. Great user, has awesome series and aliens, and he's a really nice guy. For #Do I really need to explain why? And for some reason I remember ET getting NOMINATED. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments *Gee, thanks. I never expected to be nominated :D. ET |Was |Here!!! 06:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Redoalien|'REDO!']] Nominated by [[User:JonathanTennysion|'Jonathan']]. He is hilarious with 4 awesome series! He's kind and a good user! I hope he does make it through his sickness I think! For #REDO IS AWESOME! But I don't know who will win. ET and Redo are both great users. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 14:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) #Redo's a pretty cool person, i don't see why he couldn't win /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^.^)]] 14:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) #Go Redo! --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 18:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) #Redo's just this guy you know reference. He also a good friend, comes up with some good series, and I think he's cool enough to become a Featured User. I AM THE GREAT NOOB!!! 18:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) #Yeah, do I even need to say? Great writer! TF is awesome! But it's not as actiony as it started. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:38, October 3, 2011 (UTC) #Love Tennyson Force! Redo is really nice to everyone. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 19:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments *Are you sure that he is sick? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) **I think, he might be busy with stuff like homework or he's dead. Maybe he doesn't have wi-fi anymore. Probally lost a computer. Maybe he's still crying over a dead relative/friend. Who knows? --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 14:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ***I hope he's NOT dead, and if he loses a computer, he could just go to a place that have wi-fi, and I have nothing to says about crying over a dead friends/relative. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Turu17 Nominated by Finn. He is a great artist, very friendly and it's Ranked 2! For # Against #Read the comments below. DON'T SAY I'M A HATER! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Comments *Dude, he is Ranked #2 because he is abusing the badges. I warns him about this 2 times already and he keeps doing it. (Seriously, more than 15 edits in one day on a page?!) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, forget about his ranking. He's still a good artist. Finn (My talk and my series) 14:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Mazter Nominated by The Great Noob. I'm doing this as a favor to one of my best friends For # Against # Comments *Erm, sorry I already voted Redo. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 17:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Omi Nominated by Chisanga Kapumpa. For # Against # Comments *I really hope he wins. *WTFUDGE? THIS MAKES NO SENSE! And I won once already. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 15:55, October 5, 2011 (UTC) **That doesn't mean anything. You can be nominated (and win) multiple times. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 16:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Dan Tennyson Created by Dan Tennyson and nominated by himself. For # Solo28 Against # Comments *Oh... Sorry Dan. I voted for you before, Next is Newbie. Hope you can understand. --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 17:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Newbie49 I, FusionFall123, have nominated Newbie, my mentor. For # He has a great series which is series of the month, but you got outvoted, but have mine anyways. K-K The Batking 13:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments *Tell me if you want me delete this vote. I'll call an admin ;) --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 16:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Sub Zero An awesome user and nominated by Tronnnnny!.Sub zero's an overall cool guy, don't see why he wouldn't be but i guess that's not my decision. For #He's a fantastic user. I know he isn't going to win but he'll still win the part of being noiminated by someone besides himself and having at least 1 vote. That counts for something. HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 22:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) #The first day I came to this wiki, Sub zero was on and he was really nice. and i don't really know the others ME!! Leave me a message 22:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments *